


Missing You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Missing You

Clint goes to search for Natasha sfter breaking out of the prison. They spend much time in be and Clint reveals something to her.


End file.
